1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light emitting device, and more particularly to an edge-lit light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The edge-lit light emitting module converts a weaker light source from lateral side into a plane light source through the use of a light guide plate, and requires a fixing device for fixing the light source on side of the light guide plate by way of screw locking or adhesive bonding. When screw locking is used, firstly, components must be aligned, and the light source may be damaged if the alignment is biased or the screws are not driven properly. When adhesive bonding is used, pollution is generated and bonding time is required.